


Giving Thanks

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dir en grey has Thanksgiving in the USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> For Madapple's Thanksgiving Fic Challenge (Due Nov 30): Any fandom or original, any story code, 2500 words or less  
> Must include: A turkey, cranberries (preferably in sauce form), a pilgrim hat, pumpkin pie  
> Optional: The words "gobble, gobble, gobble", a reference to Plymouth Rock, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, a squabble over the TV remote control  
> Song[s]: "Crave" by Vanilla Unity

Die knelt down beside the bunk his lover was currently occupying. Pushing the curtain out of the way, he poked his head in and grinned down at the sight of Kyo lying there so peacefully as he slept. His little hellion really was an angel in disguise.

He reached out, pushing a few stray strands of hair from Kyo's forehead. It was so nice to see that he wasn't burning up like he had been only weeks before. The instant they'd touched down in the US, Kyo had come down with the flu. If there was anything Die hated, it was watching his baby puke his guts out while he tried so damn hard to be strong for the rest of the band.

Everything since then had been a bit of a blur on Die's part - each day bringing them closer to the end of the tour and closer to a time and a place where he could actually show his affection for the vocalist. His tongue just barely peeked out to wet his plump, pink lips. He turned his head and eyed the other members, all of whom were already getting off the bus to eat in a small diner they'd managed to find open in some tinyass town.

Once he was sure they were all gone, he leaned back into Kyo's little cavern, running his hand through the vocalist's blonde hair. A gentle sigh left his lips just before he pressed his mouth to Kyo's. His kiss was gentle at first, but slowly grew more and more heated as he tried to wake his lover in such a fashion.

The moments ticked by and eventually, Kyo groaned lowly into Die's mouth, idly returning the kiss until he abruptly pulled back and gasped. He sat up fast, his head hitting the roof and he cried out and then groaned.

"Kyo, baby, chill. It's just me. The guys are already in the diner." Die immediately clutched at Kyo, pulling him back down and rubbing gently at the spot the other had hit on his head.

"Fuck, Die... you scared the hell out of me." Kyo's voice was still gravely from sleep, as well as from the abuse he'd been putting it through night after night on tour.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist. I've wanted to touch you so bad." He frowned, pulling his head out of the bunk so Kyo could get out.

The vocalist scrambled over the edge of the bunk and straightened his clothing, rubbing sleep from his eyes and then yawning. "Hmm... I'm sick of hiding too, Die. But what would they say if they knew? Kaoru would pitch a fit for sure."

Die nodded a bit as he stood up, slipping his arms around the shorter man and nuzzling his neck. "You shaved a bit for me the other day," he murmured as he slid one hand up to stroke Kyo's slightly-shorter chin hair.

"Thought you might notice that." Kyo chuckled softly, leaning into Die's warm embrace. He loved these moments; the ones where he could simply be himself - the man who loved and adored Daisuke with all his heart. He turned in Die's arms, leaning up and cupping the guitarist's cheek before kissing him.

It wasn't a long kiss - in fact, it was very short. But to Die it meant the world, because Kyo rarely displayed outward affection for him when there was such a huge chance of being caught. When it did happen, it was a huge deal.

Die's eyes sparkled as he grinned at Kyo and then took his hand, tugging him down the isle. "Let's go get some food now!" The instant they were at the door to the bus, Die squeezed Kyo's fingers and then let go of him completely, slipping back into acting as if the other man were simply his friend and nothing more.

Together, they crossed the parking lot and entered the small diner. A cow bell clanked as they pushed the door open, but they paid it almost no mind, simply walking to the table the others had occupied and plopping down in the last two available seats - across from one another.

The waitress arrived and took drink orders from them. Kyo simply pointed to what he wanted and Die managed to ask for black coffee, seeming proud of himself. After a moment, he realized no one else had ordered drinks and he gave them a quizzical look. "You guys already order drinks?"

Kaoru nodded. "We did. We also took the liberty of ordering your meals since you decided to spend an extra ten minutes in the bus." He smirked at Die, the look on his face almost taunting. "Today is their holiday, that's why everything was closed until here. Apparently we caught them just before they were closing up and we decided to make the order easy on them."

Die glanced over at Kyo and shrugged. "Okay. What did we get though?"

"A traditional turkey dinner, with pumpkin pie for dessert." Kaoru managed to look confused for a moment and held up a small metal container. "And whatever this is."

Kyo reached out and took the container, peering in it and then poking his finger into it and tasting the red sauce that coated it when he pulled it back. He made a face. "Cranberry, I think."

"Ah."

The waitress, who was wearing a cute little pilgrim hat, interrupted them by coming back with drinks, someone following right behind her with a tray of food. She distributed their drinks and then the plates of food, smiling at them and curtsying a bit. "Would you like me to help you start?"

Die gave her a quizzical look as he puzzled through what she'd said. "Start what?"

"What you are thankful for, of course." She smiled again and Die found it endearing. "It's what you do on Thanksgiving."

With a slight shrug, Die translated for the rest of them and then nodded his head for her to go on.

"I am thankful for all of you finding us open so that you could consume this food in warmth." With that, she curtsied again and then turned and left.

Die grinned, repeating what she'd said and then looked thoughtful. "I am thankful that the cranberry comes on the side or Kyo would kill us all." This earned him a swift kick under the table and he yelped a little, glaring at Kyo as he leaned down and rubbed his shin.

Kaoru spoke up. "I am thankful for this tour and how well it is going despite some of our problems along the way."

Everyone chattered in agreement and then peered at Shinya, who was seated next to Kaoru. "I am thankful for my girlfriend back home and thankful that I'll be home in time for our two year anniversary so she doesn't kill me."

Kyo nibbled on his lower lip, staring across the table at Die for a long moment before drawing in a breath. His voice was almost reverent when he spoke. "I am thankful for Die. I'm thankful that he's such a heartfelt and caring person that he'd do anything to keep me happy. And more than that... I'm thankful that he's been by my side for almost a year now." He pushed aside a small stuffed turkey plushie and grasped Die's hand, staring deep in his eyes. "Andou Daisuke... I love you."

Die stared at Kyo as if he'd lost his mind, but the instant the other's hand touched his, he took it in both of his own, holding it as though his very life depended on it. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face anymore than he could help the blush that followed it. "And I you," he whispered, knowing very well that every single one of their bandmates was now staring at them both.

Kyo shifted a little and coughed a bit uncomfortably.

Toshiya was the first one to break the odd tension in the air, finally picking up his fork and brandishing it in the air. "I am thankful for this meal. So let's fucking eat!"

**The End**  



End file.
